


Big but Baby

by yutos



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, Power Switch, Slight Sadism and Masochism, kyunyoon, not rlly nsfw but it's implied, sub minkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutos/pseuds/yutos
Summary: Minkyun may act bold and confident when being affectionate with his members to the public eye, but you should see how he acts behind closed doors.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Big but Baby

"I'm bigger than you, you know."

Changyoon is unphased by Minkyun looming over him, he doesn't care about the man's hand behind his head on the wall of the studio they were in. It was an attempt to intimidate him, but the size difference between them didn't scare him anymore. He stares up at Minkyun and meets his gaze, undaunted.

"You may be bigger than me, but you still obey every word I say, don't you?" he murmurs. 

Bringing his hand up to caress the side of Minkyun's face. His fingers brush against the skin, and Minkyun tries to hide a nervous smile. A hot blush starts blooming on his cheeks, his composure already cracking.

"Hmm?"

From a foreign perspective, Minkyun was confident, cocky even. You'd never expect someone who acted as domineering as he did to be so...submissive. It was only a show.

He doesn't remember when it was established.

Maybe it was when Changyoon discovered the way Minkyun whined in higher pitches when he pulled on his hair. Or maybe it was when Minkyun enjoyed being bossed around just a little too much when service topping for him. Regardless of when it was figured out, Changyoon has enjoyed the power over him.

It frustrated Minkyun sometimes, how easily the control had been taken from him, how easily Changyoon could unravel him now. He could order him around and pull noises from his throat that he didn't know he was capable of making. Minkyun became so pliant in his hands, like polymer clay that he could mold into his every will. Changyoon had figured out that he could put him into sub-space with just a grip on the man's shoulder. 

The sudden dynamic change threw him off a lot at first, having Changyoon go from whining beneath him to ordering him to crawl on the floor he walked on. Changyoon was actually quite sadistic. It made Minkyun wonder how long he's had it bottled up inside him. The smile on Changyoon's face when Minkyun cried somehow pulled a masochistic side from him too, one from deep down that he didn’t know he had before.

It was almost embarrassing, just enough to make him shy around the older man. But at the same time, he liked the humiliation. Something about the way Changyoon degraded him made the nerves in his stomach jump with excitement.

Minkyun falters, suddenly finding it hard to keep eye contact. The tips of his ears have started to go red to match his cheeks.

"I'm so much smaller than you. Yet, I can completely ruin you...a bit pathetic isn't it, baby." Changyoon drags his fingers down Minkyun's throat and hooks it under the neckline of his t-shirt, exposing his collarbone. Minkyun gulps, because despite how many times he's been this close to the man, Changyoon was always fucking intense. The glare his eyes held when he stared Minkyun down nearly made him tremble.

"You're so fun to play with Kyunie, you always get so flustered and cute..." Changyoon bites his lip and smiles up at him, he likes to watch the man squirm with unease. He liked to get under Minkyun's skin, into his mind, liked the way he could take control and make Minkyun sway under his dominance. "You're such a good slut, too," he adds on.

"Ah..." Minkyun stutters, feeling his stomach jolt a bit. He's turned his head away from Changyoon in a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment. Sometimes during moments like this, he finds it hard to speak, hard to function, like he suddenly needs to be taken care of and babied. It makes him feel so small, but Changyoon gets it. 

"Why are you so shy? I know you like when I call you that, you stupid pillow prince." Changyoon jabs Minkyun in the ribs with his fingertip while emphasizing the word 'stupid'.

" 'm not a pillow prince..." Minkyun pouts a little, holding the spot Changyoon poked. His voice has gone a bit higher, become a bit babier, it's how Changyoon knows he's got him helplessly in his grasp. 

"Hmm..." he pauses, "You're right... you're not a pillow prince... you're just a toy! Here for me to play with whenever I want, serving me... my little boy toy." Changyoon says the last comment in a singsong voice that rattles down Minkyun's spine. 

Oh, he could cry. The heat that ran through his veins at that sentence is enough to make him whine involuntarily, needily

_Boy toy...Changyoon's toy..._

Changyoon's heart flutters at the beautiful noise. His expression softens a bit, eyebrows threading together. He reaches out and touches Minkyun's cheek. "You're so cute..." he mumbles. He can feel the man's face heat up under his fingers as his face starts to go red. 

Minkyun leans into Changyoon's touch, eyes shutting. He nuzzles into his hand like a little kitten, the small action made Changyoon think his heart was going to burst. Shy Minkyun made Changyoon so soft, one part of him wishes he could hide Minkyun away and protect him from everyone else. He wanted to keep him in his pocket and baby him forever.

But, there was another part of him that wanted just the opposite. Sometimes, he yearns so badly to slap Minkyun around and hear the pretty, pained noises fill the air. His shiny eyes and the tears rolling down his cheeks... The marks swelling up and bruising his soft skin... The thought of it made Changyoon feel like he was on fire. _You would look so pretty with a handprint across your face..._

A switch flips in Changyoon as he suddenly grabs a handful of Minkyun's hair and pulls him down towards him. A gasp of surprise falls from Kyun's mouth and his eyes fly open. It feels like his heart has jumped into his throat, the change in Changyoon's demeanor is so quick that he thinks he'll get whiplash. 

He grasps onto the wrist Changyoon held him with, with both hands. His eyes are wide, but you couldn't have seen the excitement that tore at the edges of his face to show itself unless you were as close as Changyoon was right now.

"You like when I pull your hair, hmm?" Changyoon tilts the man's head, tightening his grip. Minkyun whimpers a bit, nails digging into Changyoon's arm. 

"What? You can't speak? Are you so worked up by just this?" Changyoon says condescendingly and slowly as he pulls Minkyun closer to his face. Minkyun is nervous and it feels like his stomach is being wrenched. At that moment, Changyoon felt so much bigger than him.

"Is there even anything in that pretty little head of yours?" Changyoon smiles just slightly, tilting the man's head left and right. Minkyun starts to kneel onto his knees, avoiding Changyoon's eyes by staring down at his hands that were reaching for the floor.

"I don't think there is... you can't even think for yourself, getting onto your knees without me telling you to like the dumb baby you are," 

Changyoon makes sure to pull Minkyun's hair back so that he can see his face. He admires him for a moment.

His soft hair threaded between Changyoon's fingers, the blush that had spread over his cheeks and nose, and his slightly parted lips that begged to be kissed when Minkyun swipes his tongue over them. The nervous sweat that was just barely breaking on his forehead made Changyoon feel powerful.

And best of all, the empty expression on his face. His eyes are clouded over as they stare up at him. As if his stupid, ditzy head really had nothing in it. 

Beautiful. 

He feels like he could stare at Minkyun forever when he's in this state. He always wanted to stare at Minkyun regardless, but the way stars erupt on his face at any small touch once Changyoon has got him all dumbed down and docile was his favorite sight. When his dazed expression contorted to one of bliss… He loved when Kyun became so sensitive, so dependent on him. 

"Yoonie?"

"Hmm?" Changyoon blinks out of his thoughts, refocusing on Minkyun. 

"You’re staring..." Minkyun says softly.

"You're pretty," Changyoon says, letting go of the fistful of hair he had and running his hands through it instead. Minkyun blinks shyly, looking away. His heart dances as Changyoon plays with his hair. Again, Changyoon goes from stern to soft in just a few seconds. Minkyun still wasn't used to that.

"Should I..." Minkyun mumbles something that isn’t loud enough to catch when his gaze falls on the closed entrance of the Studio. His skin feels hot, he's embarrassed about what he's implying. His mind deciding to play with a loose string sticking out of the carpet.

"I can't hear you," Changyoon tugs at his hair a bit to get him to look towards him. 

Minkyun's hazy eyes float back up to Changyoon's face, and he chews on his bottom lip, blinking idly.

"Should I lock the door...?" he repeats timidly, reaching up and hooking a finger through one of the loops of Changyoon's jeans. He stutters a bit while asking in a mousy voice.

Changyoon's eyes darken and he stares down in contrast to Minkyun's sparkling ones. His wide, pretty eyes that he couldn't wait to make sparkle with tears instead. 

Letting go of his grip on Minkyun's hair, he shoves him away by his head. A small cry of surprise falls from his mouth, and he's barely able to catch himself before he hits the floor, falling back on his hands. Changyoon glares down at him with dark eyes when he looks up in shock. 

_"Lock it, whore."_

**Author's Note:**

> hi i finally posted after a,,,,long time,,,,
> 
> i hope u guys enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!! i've had this idea written down for a long time but didn't get around to finishing it until recently. sub minkyun is so cuuuuute.
> 
> also, thank u to my friend grayse for helping me edit this!!!! grayse ur an angel truly<3


End file.
